inazumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Goro Watari
- Inazuman Flash = Inazuman Flash }} |-|Sanagiman = Sanagiman }} Goro Watari (渡 五郎 Watari Gorō) is a mutant human who transforms into Inazuman (イナズマン Inazuman). Background Goro Watari is a young college student; a soccer club star and a mutant. He lost his mother as a child and had other dark moments in his childhood (he had a childhood girlfriend named Teresa who was taken away by an American soldier during the US occupation of Japan). History First series One night, mysterious soldiers of the Phantom Army appear and run into children of the Youth League. The children fight them, but the soldiers release sleeping gas to retaliate against them. Afterward, a man named Gosaku Marume finds them, and his college friend Goro Watari is with him. They fight off the Phantom Army soldiers, but are in for a surprise. A five headed monster, named Quintuple Banbara, appears. He launches a fiery attack on Goro and he falls in the water. He is woken up at the Youth League's base, and there, he meets Captain Sarra, who tests Goro for mutant powers. It was revealed that Goro is one of the strongest mutants, even breaking the mutant tester machine. He is then put in another machine, which after use, allows him to turn into the great psychic warrior Inazuman to fight against the Phantom Army. Inazuman Flash After the Phantom Army is defeated, Watari's day job is full-time hero. He had some semblance of a college life early on in the first series, but he basically drives around Japan fighting Despar Army as Inazuman. Inazuman has a cameo in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders where he teams up with Kikaider, Kikaider 01 and Zubat to destroy General Shadow as he attempted to escape from the riders. Forms As both Sanagiman and Inazuman, his kiai fighting cry is "Chest!" (Chesuto!), which originates from the Japanese island of Kyūshū where the main character, Goro Watari, hails. - Inazuman= - Flash= Inazuman is a moth. Goro is like the caterpillar stage, Sanagiman is the cocoon. In this show, Inazuman develops some new powers using Zeber like teleports and new form. He also gaining the ability to hurl lightning bolts. }} }} Transformation First, he performs a transforming pose (crossing his arms in front of his chest) and uttering the phrase, "Gōriki Shōrai" (Summon Mighty Power), he is wrapped in a blue cocoon, which bursts, revealing the creature Sanagiman. After he gathers enough energy into his belt, he crosses his fists in front of his chest, uttering the phrase, "Chōriki Shōrai" (Summon Super Power), and spreads them aside, with his chest emitting a swirl of colorful energy. Sanagiman's exterior then explodes to pieces, and in his place is Inazuman. In Inazuman Flash, the transformation sequence is the same, except that the cocoon effect is missing and Sanagiman no longer explodes. Equipment *Inazuman's belt *Zeber *Raijingo Abilities and skills *'Chouriki Inazuma Otoshi' (超力イナズマ落とし): The most used deadly finisher. While shooting red light from both arms, it descends over the enemy's head and decides to punch it. The last punch may be omitted in editing. It was called Inazuma Kenpō Dengeki (稲妻拳法電撃) starting in Episode 7. Moreover, in the first episode, it was just a technique to grab enemies, jump together, and then release punches. *'Reverse Chest' (逆転チェスト Gyakuten Chesuto): An attack with the psychic ability. It is also possible to restore destroyed buildings. **'Zeber Reverse Chest' (ゼーバー・逆転チェスト Zēbā Gyakuten Chesuto): Appears in Inazuman Flash. Raise the Zeber with the red protrusion and reflect the opponent's attack. *'Defrosting ability': The official name of this ability isn't revealed, and appears in Inazuman Flash. Pointing at the frozen object, relaxing his mind and defrosting. *'Zeber Inazuman Energy' (ゼーバー・イナズマンエネルギー Zēbā Inazuman Enerugī): Appears in Inazuman Flash. Raise the Zeber with a yellow protrusion to share life force with his opponent. *'Zeber Shoot' (ゼーバーシュート Zēbā Shūto): Appears in Inazuman Flash. Throw a Zeber to the enemy and pierce it with lightning-like protrusions. *'Nenriki Kick' (念力キック Nenriki Kikku): Appears in Inazuman Flash. Inazuman jump, do some flipping, then executed a jump kick. *'Nenriki Punch' (念力パンチ Nenriki Panchi): Appears in Inazuman Flash. Dive into the enemy and hit with a strong punch. *'Inazuman Power Kick' (イナズマンパワーキック Inazuman Pawā Kikku): Appears in Inazuman Flash. Two-leg kick while rotating vertically in the air. *'Inazuman Kirimomi Kick' (イナズマンきりもみキック Inazuman Kirimomi Kikku): Appears in Inazuman Flash. Executed a kick with a twist in the air. *'Inazuman Flash Kick' (イナズマンフラッシュキック Inazuman Furasshu Kikku): Appears in Inazuman Flash. A deadly flying kick. *'Muffler Lightning Run' (マフラー稲妻走り Mafurā Inazuma Hashiri): Inazuman turn his muffler into a huge chain. It is strong enough to pull and support a building that collapses. It is possible to change the chain's size to a normal size or to expand and bind the enemy. *'Fluoroscopy ability': Ability to discover hidden enemies and humans trapped in different spaces. **'Zeber Fluoroscopy Chest' (ゼーバー・透視チェスト Zēbā Tōshi Chesuto): Appears in Inazuman Flash. Enhanced version of fluoroscopy ability. Raise the Zeber with the yellow protrusions and use the ability to see through any object. *'Power': A techniques that only mutants can use. **'Telepathy': Conversation with distant psychics with dedication. Uses a lot of energy in the body. **'Teleportation': Momentary movement by mental power. ***'Zeber Teleportation' (ゼーバー・テレポーテーション Zēbā Terepōtēshon): Appears in Inazuman Flash. Enhanced version of teleportation technique. Raise the Zeber with blue protrusions and move instantly. Can be moved along with Raijingo. *'Lightning Kenpou Wheel Return' (稲妻拳法車返し Inazuma Kenpō-sha-Gaeshi): A deadly technique in which an enemy's head is pinched from behind with both feet and rotated and thrown away. *'Lightning Kenpou Rotation Kick' (稲妻拳法回転蹴り Inazuma Kenpō Kaiten Geri): A special technique that jumps in parallel with the enemy, flips the back somewhere and then releases the kick. *'Nenriki Punch', Nenriki Kick, Nenriki Chop (念力パンチ、念力キック、念力チョップ Nenriki Panchi, Nenriki Kikku, Nenriki Choppu): Attacks distant enemies and hidden enemies with a deliberate blow attack. *'Three Step Air Kick' (空中三段蹴り Kūchū Sandan Geri): Repeated three kicks from the forward in the air and defeated three Phantom Soldiers one by one. *'Reverse Lightning Return' (逆転稲妻返し Gyakuten Inazuma Gaeshi): A special technique that releases red lightning from his fingertips. *'Large Wheel Lightning Radiation' (大車輪稲妻放射 Dai Sharin Inazuma Hōsha): Rotate the windmill on the belt to radiate lightning. *'Muffler Lightning Cutter' (マフラー稲妻カッター Mafurā Inazuma Kattā): Throw a muffler, transform it into a lightning cutter on the way, and hit it against the enemy. *'Lightning Shadow Break' (稲妻影崩し Inazuma Kage Kuzushi) *'Lightning Ray Return' (稲妻光線返し Inazuma Kōsen Gaeshi): Cross his arms in an L shape and shoot an electric ray. *'Lightning Typhoon' (稲妻タイフーン Inazuma Taifūn): Inazuman's tactile sense was rotated to raise the wind and extinguish the fire. *'Lightning Vacuum Chest' (稲妻真空チェスト Inazuma Shinkū Chesuto): Inazuman protrude his finger to make the target area a vacuum and explode the target. *'Muffler Concrete Hardened' (マフラーコンクリート固め Mafurā Konkurīto Katame): Transform the muffler into an injection port and inject concrete to harden the enemy. *'Lightning Muffler Water Run' (稲妻マフラー水走り Inazuma Mafurā Mizu Hashiri): Extend the muffler over the opponent's head and showering the enemy from there. Water caused heavy damage to the enemy. *'Nenriki Skip' (念力飛ばし Nenriki Tobashi): Transfer enemies to other places with his will. *'Cracked Chest' (地割れチェスト Jiware Chesuto) *'Lightning Whirlwind Return' (稲妻旋風返し Inazuma Senpū Gaeshi): Create a breeze and blow away the opponent. *'Ability to drag into another world': Temporarily create another dimension around. *'Vision' **'Inazuman Miracle Chest' (イナズマンミラクルチェスト Inazuman Mirakuru Chesuto): Appears in Inazuman Flash. Jump into two bodies while jumping, illusioning enemies and inviting chances for attack. ***'Miracle punch' (ミラクルパンチ Mirakuru Panchi): Appears in Inazuman Flash. Applied technique after Inazuman Miracle Chest, same like Nenriki Punch. *'Zeber Inazuman Flash' (ゼーバー・イナズマンフラッシュ Zēbā Inazuman Furasshu): Inazuman raise up Zeber's lightning antenna and emit an amplified lightning strike. Unused Costume This early costume, Inazuman has the gloves and boots with yellow accent, a different bodysuit, and a blue transformation belt. For Sanagiman, it doesn't have black boots, and his belt also blue. Sanagiman.png|Sanagiman's unused version. Inazuman earlydesign.jpg|Inazuman's unused version. Relationships Allies ** - In ***Kikaider Brothers ****Jiro/Kikaider ****Ichiro/Kikaider 01 ***Ken Hayakawa/Kaiketsu Zubat Enemies * - In ** *** Behind the Scenes Conception Inazuman was created by Shotaro Ishinomori. Portrayal Goro Watari is portrayed by Daisuke Ban, credited as Naoya Ban, while Sanagiman and Inazuman's suit actor is Bunya Nakamura. In the 2011 film , Inazuman was portrayed by voice actor |石川 英郎|Ishikawa Hideo}} and suit actor |岡田 和也|Okada Kazuya}}. Recognition Inazuman is featured as #43 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes *Inazuman receives a tribute in . Appearances See Also * 's appearance in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * - The modernized Inazuman as a character in Kamen Rider